magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Saudi Arabia
The Kingdom of Saudi Arabia is a Victorian Power Nation that is the dominant Victorian Power Nation in the Middle East other than Iran, Turkey and Jordan. The Nation is ruled by the Saudi Dynasty. Members Line of Succession is fictional * Ibn Saud '(b. 1875) + many wives ** '(1) Crown Prince Saud bin Abdulaziz Al Saud (b. 1902) + many wives *** (2) Prince Fahad bin Saud (b. 1923) + Unknown wife of Syrian Origin **** (3) Princess Amal bint Fahad bin Saud bin Abdulaziz Al Saud *** (4) Mohammad bin Saud bin Abdulaziz Al Saud (b. 1934) + Sara bint Faisal Al Saud **** (5) Prince Faisal (b. 1951) + Unknown Wife ***** (6) 'Prince Fahad ***** '(7) 'Prince Salman ***** '(8) 'Prince Sultan ***** '(9) 'Prince Mohammed ***** '(10) 'Prince Saad ***** '(11) 'Princess Ameerah ***** '(12) 'Princess Sarah ***** '(13) 'Prince Mansour **** '(14) 'Prince Khalid + Unknown Wife ***** '(15) 'Prince Khalid + Unknown Wife from Iraq ****** '(16) 'Prince Khalid (b. 1997) + Sarah Nazivah (b. 1997) ****** '(17) 'Princess Nyvah (b. 1998) **** '(18) 'Prince Mishaal + Unknown Wife ***** '(19) 'Prince Saud ***** '(20) 'Princess Al Anoud ***** '(21) 'Prince Abdulrahman ***** '(22) 'Prince Mohammed ***** '(23) 'Prince Sultan **** '(24) 'Princess Noura *** '(25) 'Prince Badr (b. 1934) **** '(26) 'Prince Salman + Unknown Wife ***** '(27) 'Prince Salman Badr **** '(28) 'Prince Turkie ***** '(29) 'Prince Saud ***** '(30) 'Princess Sarah ***** '(31) 'Prince Abdulaziz ***** '(32) 'Prince Khalid ***** '(33) 'Princess Al Jawharah **** '(34) 'Prince Mansour ***** '(35) 'Prince Mansour ***** '(36) '''Princess Mallah ' **** '(37) Prince Khalid ***** '(38) '''Prince Nasser ***** '(39) 'Prince Bandar **** '(40) 'Prince Abdulaziz ***** '(41) 'Prince Meshaa ***** '(42) 'Prince Saud ***** '(43) 'Princess Hayfa ***** '(44) 'Princess Bonayah ***** '(45) 'Princess Al Anoud **** '(46) 'Prince Talal ***** '(47) 'Prince Saud ***** '(48) 'Prince Khalid ***** '(49) 'Princess Adhwa ***** '(50) 'Princess Shahad ***** '(51) 'Prince Mohammed ***** '(52) 'Princess Noura **** '(53) 'Prince Walid ***** '(54) 'Princess Areej ***** '(55) 'Princess Ahhad ***** '(56) 'Prince Bader **** '(57) 'Prince Husam ***** '(58) 'Prince Salman ***** '(59) 'Princess Noura ***** '(60) 'Princess Al Jawharah ***** '(61) 'Prince Sultan ***** '(62) 'Prince Abdullah ** '(63) 'Archduke Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud of the Two Holy Mosques (b. 1935) + 3 wives *** '(64) 'Fahd bin Salman **** '(65) 'Sultan + Unknown Wife **** '(66) 'Sarah + Talal bin Abdulaziz **** '(67) 'Ahmed (b. 1982) + Sarah Nyvah Jefferson ***** '(68) 'Victoria Iben Sarah Salman (b. 2007) **** '(69) 'Rima *** '(70) 'Sultan bin Salman (b. 1956) + 2 wives **** '(71) Maria bin Salman (b. 1987) **** (72) Alli bin Salman (b. 1989) **** (73) Sultan bin Salman Jr. (b. 1990) Sarah Shah (b. 1991) ***** (74) Sultan bin Salman III (b. 2017) **** (75) Krystal bin Salman (b. 1990) **** (76) Laurel Jullian bin Salman (b. 2000) **** (77) Joel bin Salman (b. 2000) *** '(78) '''Mohammed bin Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud (b. 1985) + Moriko Namuchi (b. 1986) **** '(79) 'Mohammed bin Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud Jr. (b. 2007) **** '(80) '''Akiko bin Salman (b. 2014) Leadership other than Line of Succession *Mahndi - Prime Minister *Abdulmejid II - Caliph *Hatice Hayriye Ayşe Dürrüşehvar Sultan - Deputy Caliph *Abdul Taib bin Mahmud - Yang di-Pertua Negeri *Hamad bin Khalifa - Emir of Qatar and Yemen *Khalifa bin Zayed bin Sultan Al Nahyan - President of the United Arab Emirite *The Rest of the Saudi Arabian Royal Family Military *Fayyadh bin Hamid bin Raqed Al Ruwaili - Chairman of General Staff *Fahd al Mutair - Warlord of the Army *Fahad al Ghofaily - Admiral of the Navy *Turki bin Bandar - Marshall of the Air Force *The rest of the Saudi Arabian Royal Family Citizens *Alli Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations